A Break From Tradition
by TheSullenPrincess
Summary: He may not have been as traditional as he had been a hundred years ago—and probably never would again, but Zelda didn't care. She would always relish the romantic, traditional, toe-curling kisses Link gave her. (Postgame BoTW)


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo, or any of its characters.

* * *

A Break From Tradition

* * *

Link was not the traditionalist Zelda had once known him to be.

In the beginning, she had chalked Link's change in behavior up to his lingering amnesia. He probably just didn't remember the finer points of Royal protocol, she'd told herself. The old Link would have never sat so close that their shoulders brushed together whenever they stopped to make camp or walked beside her instead of a few paces behind like he'd been trained to do. He would have never freely spoken or smiled or expressed his opinions and thoughts unless Zelda had asked him to. Link had never been allowed to be just _Link_. It was the unfortunate and sad truth for a knight of the Royal Family.

Now, however, as she watched the man in front of her lead them to the shaded spot behind the Daqo Chisay shrine with a bounce in his step, Zelda couldn't imagine correcting him all those months back for his break in procedure.

How could she when all she'd ever wanted was to be with the man she loved! After finally being set free from her hundred-year confinement and without any sort of physical contact, the former princess had been more than happy to receive it from the one who she'd yearned for even before the onset of the calamity. Zelda would later come to learn to appreciate every little thing that drew them closer every day.

They seldom went out on normal dates. Seldom experienced the little things most couples did like hold hands—_unless they were being swept by angry currents—_or embrace—_except when they needed to fit into tight spaces to elude trouble_—or cuddle by a warm campfire—_save for the moments they only had a weak flame going and body heat as a means to prevent hyperthermia from setting in_.

Their romantic outings usually consisted of random destinations on the Sheikah Slate that included looking for buried treasures, paying visits to their friends, running for their lives from a horde of Moblins, idiotically _stopping_ to fight said horde of Moblins, climbing thousands of feet high above jagged rocks, and backpacking across the Kingdom of Hyrule.

Even the day Link proposed seemed unexpected in an otherwise ordinary day. He never got down on one knee, nor did he say anything in the means of sweet nothing's. It was simply, "It's yours if you say yes" with a teasing smile, and handed Zelda the ring just as they were leaving Goron City.

The ring he'd given her was unique in its design and made by the finest Goron craftsmen in all of Eldin. Amber flakes of volcanic rock were embedded into the white oval-shaped diamond and set on a gold band, symbolizing the strength of their love for each other—as no strength could ever compare to that of the mighty Gorons. With a simpler but matching band for Link, it was as if the two carried with them the whole of Death Mountain on a single finger.

And their wedding? That hadn't been traditional either, taking place right there at the base of the active volcano shortly after getting engaged. No priest to officiate, no witnesses—unless you counted the annoyed Octorok that was swiftly dealt with. It was just the two of them reciting quick, on-the-spot vows while being surrounded by flowing rivers of magma, the occasional falling boulder from the seismic activity, and an endless promise to be there for each other for the rest of their lives.

Instead of the ritualistic attire of a white wedding gown, Zelda sported a bulky flamebreaker set. Same went for the groom, though, _he_ hadn't minded looking like a tin man as much as she did. After removing their helmets for a quick kiss and a thumbs up, the two young newlyweds proceeded to race up the massive land-made structure behind them and scale its side.

Zelda only realized after reaching the very top of a pillar overlooking Death Mountain's crater that their "marriage" had been anything _but_ binding. Hell, she hadn't even cried! The heat had rapidly evaporated any moisture in her eyes as she constantly blinked away tiny glowering cinders that flew into her face. Still, Zelda remembered the excited smile on her new husband's face, so blinding and happy as they stood above the world in the most dangerous of places that she couldn't care less whether or not it was official, only that she couldn't have asked for a more perfect day to get married.

Their honeymoon had been a relaxing trip to Rito Village… _That_ had been cut short by a Hinox terrorizing the stable nearby, of course, but Zelda hadn't cared in the least. Not as long as they were together.

Yes, she supposed, traditional or not, Link always seemed to surprise her.

And surprise her he did. "Link?" Zelda's voice was hoarse from the dry weather. It didn't help that they barely had any water or that they had a seemingly never-ending trek through the desert to get through still. She'd hoped that after their meeting with Riju they'd escape the sandy terrain in favor of a snowy one but Link had had other plans when he suddenly took a turn towards the nearby shrine. Zelda's thoughts seemed to evaporate with her annoyance of the situation, however, as she now focused on the small bundle her husband had placed in her hands just seconds ago. "What's this?"

Her fingertips were curiously tracing the haphazardly wrapped package, which appeared to be several pieces of dull brown paper balled up and wrapped with tweed to hold it all in place. The end result was a bit rushed, and yet, distinctly Link. It looked to be a gift but when it came to him, Zelda never could tell.

"Open it and find out," Link smiled in a lopsided sort of way, arms crossed over his chest and hands beneath his underarms as if he were physically trying to contain himself. It was amusing her to no end when he showed no signs of changing out of his Gerudo vai outfit, even hidden as they were but she tried not to show it. Clearly, he was excited about something to forgo comfort's sake and Zelda had to admire his childlike enthusiasm despite the sweltering heat of their surroundings. It was one of the things Link let her witness when they were all alone. The playful side of his usually patient self.

"Well, all right…" She pulled the string loose and uncrumpled the paper, finding a folded up piece of material resting inside. It was a shade of purple between lilac and not-quite royal with intricate gold detailing and stitching. "Oh, wow," Zelda muttered, holding it up in the sunlight from its makeshift wrappings. It was lightweight and easily swayed with the breeze. The delicate gold charms hanging off it jingled lightly with the movement. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"It's a traditional Gerudo headpiece," Link elaborated while gesturing to the turquoise blue wrap around his own head. Despite not changing back into his regular clothes he did remove the veil to talk without hindrance. "Just like mine. I thought it would help protect you from the sun."

"It's beautiful, Link. Thank you." Zelda smiled back, glancing from the desert headwrap to Link's dusty face. His own headwrap didn't seem to be helping much, in all honesty… But she supposed it was the thought that counted.

The former princess paused for a moment, not quite sure how she should wear it. Or if she should wear it at all. Zelda could only assume by the way her husband was eagerly eying it in her hands that it was only right that she did. The fact that he had even bothered to _wrap_ the thing was enough for her.

But before she could even ask what she should do, Link reached a hand out to take it from her. "Do you want me to help you put it on?"

_A gift _and _chivalry?! It must be the heat talking._ "Sure," she shrugged, trying to downplay the bubbling excitement she felt when his hands touched her already hot skin. Zelda stood still while Link draped the garment on her head and pulled the material down on either side of her face, leaving the veil unattached on one side so that she could clip it on if she wanted to.

"So, how's it look?" She raised her hands up, then placed them on her hips as she spun in place so Link could look her over.

_It definitely meshes well with my dirty travel clothes,_ Zelda thought wryly. It would have certainly been different had he gotten the whole set instead of just the headpiece but again, it had been the thought that counted.

All she could think was how badly it must have looked on her—the beautiful handmade garment clashing severely with her underwhelming wardrobe but Link seemed to think otherwise. "It suits you," he said, a bit distractedly, leaning in for a kiss and very eager for his reward.

_And stealing kisses? Okay, time to get some answers._

Zelda quickly dragged the veil across the lower half of her face, successfully preventing Link from making contact with her lips—let alone a quick peck on the cheek.

"What—?" Link lightly frowned as Zelda placed a palm on his broad chest. The satiny material of his top felt slick under her fingers as she pushed away from him and started off once more down the hot Gerudo desert.

"Protection from the sun, is it? More like protection from _you_," she laughed. "Honestly! What's gotten into you, Link? You're never usually _this_ affectionate unless there's food involved. Is it heatstroke? Next thing you know, you'll be handing me wild Safflina and offering to carry me!"

Her giggles ceased when Zelda noticed him looking around, presumably for the flowers she had mentioned. "Don't," she softly reprimanded, waving an arm at him. "Now come on, we've still got a long way ahead of us if we ever want to make it to Selmie's for a rematch."

Link couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as he caught up easily with her. "I thought women liked that sort of traditional thing," he mused, slinging an arm loosely around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

He felt the rise and fall of a shoulder when she shrugged. "I guess I'm not as traditional as you thought. However," Zelda rose a blonde eyebrow in his direction, "you never _did_ offer to carry me."

Link snorted. "And risk throwing out my back? Not a chance. I saw the way you were digging into the prime steaks, voltfruit, and hydromelons back at the market place."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Zelda glared daggers at him. "I can't believe—How dare you—!" But her rant was cut short when out of nowhere, Link swooped in to steal a kiss from his wife. But really, it was to shut her up.

In the end, Zelda would never trade-in their crazy adventures for normalcy. After all, they were in love, they were together, just like how they should be. He may not have been as traditional as he had been a hundred years ago—and probably never would again, but Zelda didn't care. She would always relish the romantic, _traditional_, toe-curling kisses Link gave her.


End file.
